Norbert Leo Butz
Norbert Leo Butz is an American actor. Biography Born in St. Louis, Missouri, Butz studied at Webster University and went on to become a theatre actor, winning a Tony and Drama Desk Award for his role in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels. Butz also appeared in several films and television programmes, including Dan in Real Life and the miniseries Comanche Moon. Singing A frequent performer onstage, Butz began as a swing in the original production of Rent before playing larger roles such as Jamie in The Last 5 Years and Camille Raquin in Thou Shalt Not. Butz also originated the roles of Fiyero Tigelaar in Wicked (where he met and married his costar Michelle Federer), Freddy Benson in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels and Agent Carl Hanratty in Catch Me If You Can. Film Dan in Real Life (2007) *Ruthie Pigface Draper (duet) Television Smash (2012) *The Higher You Get, The Farther You Fall (contains solo lines) Stage Rent (1996) Roger Davis (understudy) *Tune Up #1 (duet) *Voice Mail # 1 (contains solo lines) *Tune Up # 2 (contains solo lines) *Rent (contains solo lines) *Tune Up # 3 (duet) *One Song Glory (solo) *Light My Candle (duet) *You'll See (contains solo lines) *Another Day (contains solo lines) *On the Street (contains solo lines) *Santa Fe (contains solo lines) *Christmas Bells *La Vie Boheme (contains solo lines) *I Should Tell You (duet) *La Vie Boheme B (contains solo lines) *Seasons of Love *Happy New Year *Happy New Year B *Seasons of Love B *Without You (duet) *Goodbye, Love (contains solo lines) *What You Own (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) *Your Eyes (solo) *Finale B (contains solo lines) Mark Cohen (understudy) *Tune Up #1 (duet) *Voice Mail # 1 (contains solo lines) *Tune Up # 2 (contains solo lines) *Rent (contains solo lines) *Tune Up # 3 (duet) *You'll See (contains solo lines) *Tango: Maureen (duet) *On the Street (contains solo lines) *Santa Fe (contains solo lines) *Christmas Bells *La Vie Boheme (contains solo lines) *La Vie Boheme B (contains solo lines) *Seasons of Love (contains solo lines) *Happy New Year *Happy New Year B *Seasons of Love B *Contact *Halloween (solo) *Goodbye, Love (contains solo lines) *What You Own (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) *Finale B (contains solo lines) Cabaret (1999) *Wilkommen (contains solo lines) *Two Ladies (contains solo lines) *Money, Money, Money (contains solo lines) *Kick Line (contains solo lines) *If You Could See Her (solo) *I Don't Care Much (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) The Last 5 Years (2001)(originated the role) *Shiksa Goddess (solo) *Moving Too Fast (solo) *The Schmuel Song (solo) *The Next Ten Minutes (duet) *A Miracle Would Happen (solo) *If I Didn't Believe in You (solo) *Nobody Needs to Know (solo) *Goodbye Until Tomorrow/I Could Never Rescue You (duet) Thou Shalt Not (2001)(originated the role) *All Things (solo) *I've Got My Eye On You (duet) *Take Advantage (contains solo lines) *Tug Boat (duet) *Oh! Ain't That Sweet (solo) *It's Good To Be Home (Reprise)(solo) Carousel (2002) *Blow High, Blow Low (contains solo lines) *There's Nothin' So Bad for a Woman (contains solo lines) Wicked (2003)(originated the role) *Dancing Through Life (contains solo lines) *As Long As You're Mine (duet) Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (2004)(originated the role) *Great Big Stuff (contains solo lines) *All About Ruprecht (contaibs solo lines) *Nothing is Too Wonderful to Be True (duet) *The Miracle (Act I Finale) *Ruffhousin' Mit Shüffhausen (contains solo lines) *Love is My Legs (contains solo lines) *Son of Great Big Stuff (duet) *The Reckoning (contains solo lines) *Dirty Rotten Number (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Catch Me If You Can (2009)(originated the role) *Here I Am (To Save the Day)(solo) *Breaking All Rules (contains solo lines) *The Man Inside the Clues (solo) *My Favorite Time of Year (contains solo lines) *Little Boy, Be a Man (duet) *Strange But True (contains solo lines) Big Fish (2013)(originated the role) *Be the Hero (contains solo lines) *The Witch (contains solo lines) *Out There on the Road (contains solo lines) *Time Stops (duet) *Closer to Her (contains solo lines) *Daffodils (duet) *Red, White and True (contains solo lines) *Fight the Dragons (duet) *Showdown (contains solo lines) *Start Over (contains solo lines) *What's Next (contains solo lines) *How It Ends (solo) Gallery butzroger.jpg|'Roger Davis' and Mimi Marquez in Rent. butzemcee.jpg|'Emcee' in Cabaret. butzjamie.jpg|'Jamie' in The Last 5 Years. butzcamille.jpg|'Camille Raquin' in Thou Shalt Not. butzjigger.jpg|'Jigger Craigin' in Carousel. butzfiyero.jpg|'Fiyero' in Wicked. butzfreddy.jpg|'Freddy Benson' in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels. butzclay.jpg|'Clay' in Dan in Real Life. butzcarl.jpg|'Agent Carl Hanratty' in Catch Me If You Can. butzbloom.jpg|'Edward Bloom' in Big Fish Butz, Norbert Leo